


Entre tus alas.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Vanilla Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>De nuevo otro fic que era originalmente con un OC; pero vamos, ¡después de releerlo, queda perfecto con Wendy! ♥ Ojalá les guste.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Entre tus alas.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo otro fic que era originalmente con un OC; pero vamos, ¡después de releerlo, queda perfecto con Wendy! ♥ Ojalá les guste.

—Ven aquí.

La profunda voz de Minho se escuchó completamente ronca contra sus oídos, era como una droga, hermosamente adictiva. La única voz que la hacía temblar de intensa necesidad.

El corazón de Wendy latió en su pecho con tanta fuerza que le causó un seco dolor, sentía las manos temblorosas. Guiada por sus grandes y suaves manos, caminó junto con él hasta la alfombra de piel, suave y cálida bajo sus plantas desnudas. La tibia brisa acarició su piel expuesta, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

La intensa mirada oscura que Minho le dedicó la dejó sin aliento y su corazón terminó de volverse loco por completo. Tuvo que aferrarse a sus esbeltos hombros para no caer de rodillas, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda y sofocando apenas un gemido cuando sus pequeños senos se frotaron contra el pecho de acero masculino. Era tan perfecta… La tersura de su piel contra la de ella, cálida y húmeda… Hizo que la boca de Wendy se secara por completo. Santo Dios… Minho era perfecto.

Tan alto que ella apenas podía alcanzar su barbilla con la nariz si se ponía de puntitas, tan esbelto que sus venas azules se marcaban por todo su escultural cuerpo, el abdomen cincelado, y las caderas estrechas…

Las fibrosas piernas desnudas, apenas cubiertas por un insignificante vello corporal… Y se sonrojó intensamente al percatarse del punto central de su cuerpo. Apartó la mirada, completamente arrebolada. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, y la visión de Minho de aquella manera… Cuando su cuerpo le demostraba cuanto quería estar con ella… Volvió a sonrojarse, aunque no quisiera apartar la vista de él, se sentía tan tímida…

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué significaba aquél cosquilleo que sentía en su bajo vientre y continuaba a… aquél sitio tan íntimo de su ser? Aquellas ansias de tenerlo cada vez más y más cerca… De que estuviera justo entre sus… _Oh_.

Minho hizo que sus labios chocaran ardientemente contra los de ella, disfrutando de la calidez de su abrazo, haciendo que sus torsos se fundieran piel contra piel. Wendy lanzó un mudo grito contra su boca, dulce y apasionada, cuando Minho pasó una de sus palmas abiertas, navegando ansiosa desde sus hombros, cruzando por su espalda pequeña y femenina, hasta la base de su espina dorsal. Aunque lo hubiese hecho antes, en esta ocasión ninguna prenda de ropa imponía límites, y el tacto era tan íntimo que resultaba abrumador. Además, si antes lo había hecho, siempre había mantenido cierta lejanía con ella. Ahora.. Ahora no podría caber un alfiler entre ellos. Todos sus secretos estaban expuestos. No sólo su cuerpo se hallaba desnudo frente a él, también su alma, su mente y su corazón. Si tuviera la intención de hacerlo, si tan sólo lo intentara… Minho podía romperla por completo en aquél momento. Era tan vulnerable entre sus brazos. Y lo amaba tanto… Lo amaba tanto que, a esas alturas, no podría negarle nada que él le pidiera. Se dejó llevar por el calor de su piel, ciñéndola a él.

—Dímelo —gimió Minho contra su boca, apenas apartándose lo suficiente para volver a unir sus ardorosos labios con los de ella, moviéndolos en una danza celestial. “¿Qué?” Iba a preguntar, pero entonces la áspera y tibia lengua de él se coló entre sus dientes, como una fugitiva buscando refugio.

Se quedó helada, con el corazón paralizado por tan salvaje incursión que realizaba Minho entre sus labios. Nunca la había besado de aquella manera. Nunca. Mucho menos otra persona. Sintió que el cerebro se le ralentizaba y volvió a aferrarse desesperada a sus hombros, aumentado aquél cosquilleo en su entrepierna. El cerebro se le estaba haciendo como de gelatina…

La lengua de Minho recorrió su cavidad, acariciando, saboreando su boca, deshaciéndose de ahogados gemidos que morían en sus labios. La levantó del suelo, haciéndola enrollar sus delgadas piernas en torno a su fuerte y masculina cintura. A Wendy le pareció que la temperatura había subido diez grados más. Se percató de la ligera capa de sudor que cubría ambos cuerpos desnudos, y se resbaló entre sus brazos por la humedad, haciendo que aquél íntimo rincón de su cuerpo friccionara con el abdomen de Minho, ocasionando que su cuerpo estallara en llamas. Dios mío, tan íntimo… Un alarido de placer escapó de sus labios, sin poder evitarlo. No tenía experiencia, no sabía lo que era aquello, y quizás su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera exagerada a los pequeños roces. No estaba acostumbrada, y eso la hacía temblar más de necesidad, curiosidad y nerviosismo. Un deseo oscuro que la arrastraba hacia él mientras devoraba ávidamente su esbelto y femenino cuello.

Los dientes de Minho la mordisquearon con suavidad mientras avanzaba tembloroso hasta el centro de la alfombra. La hoguera en la chimenea crepitaba sutilmente, siendo un reflejo del ardor que ellos llevaban dentro. Se separó un centímetro de ella, para depositarla con suma delicadeza en el medio, como si de fina porcelana se tratase, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas entre las esbeltas y cremosas piernas femeninas que se flexionaban a su alrededor. Wendy pensó que ahí acabaría. Que uniría sus cuerpos rápidamente y ya habrían hecho el amor. Pero no. Estaba equivocada. Ahí no terminaba. Y empezaba a sospechar que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Minho se irguió entre ella, observándola intensamente a los ojos. Wendy tembló bajo su viril escrutinio, pero no por la densidad de su mirada, sino por la eterna promesa que se escribía en sus pupilas negras como la noche. Un tierno calor abrasador recorrió su cuerpo entero.

La miró largo rato, sólo adorándola quedamente. La respiración de Wendy nunca logró apaciguarse, muy por el contrario, aceleró más de lo que podría soportar, y aquél pequeño cosquilleo en el centro de su femineidad pasó a ser un cadente latido, sutil y doloroso. Descubrió, dentro de su ingenua inocencia, lo que era el deseo. Un deseo incontrolable que destrozaba todo a su paso bajo su piel.

Minho acarició sus piernas flexionadas, su tacto parecía de seda, sus palmas eran cálidas y amables, y sin dejar de ver sus ojos, la hizo apartar más las rodillas. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los hermosos labios de Minho al inclinarse sobre ella, y Wendy contuvo un sollozo nerviosillo al sentirlo frotarse nuevamente en aquél lugar. Cerró los ojos azorada, sin poder atreverse a abrirlos de nuevo.

Y lo pudo sentir. Enorme, enhiesto. Caliente y sedoso. Maravilloso contra la cara interna de una de sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando no pudo contener un ansioso gemido y se aferró a su cuello, enterrando el rostro enrojecido contra su pecho, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Por favor… —se escuchó rogar trémulamente, y no pudo reconocer su propia voz, ronca por la excitación. Minho guardó silencio, mientras volvía a depositar suaves besos como plumas a lo largo de su delicada clavícula. Wendy se estremeció violentamente al sentir un largo dedo acariciarla ahí, en donde nadie la había tocado jamás. Oh… era tan inmoral, tan asombrosamente delicioso. ¿Qué debería…? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese momento de asombroso y pecador placer?

Cualquier pensamiento coherente se alejó de su cabeza, con aquél cadente ritmo que Minho había marcado con sus dedos. Abrió sus labios virginales con delicadeza, tratando de no asustarla o lastimarla, y buscó con sumo cuidado la protuberancia que tanto anhelaba bajo el intacto capuchón que lo ocultaba celosamente. Se tensó bajo sus caricias, más por la excitación que por el temor, pero Minho se detuvo abruptamente, malinterpretándolo.

—No… No, por favor… —sollozó arqueando la espalda hacia él, para apretar sus senos tímidamente a su cuerpo. Lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y piernas al igual que ella lo había hecho un par de minutos antes. No notó alguna otra reacción esperanzadora por su parte que indicara que la haría suya en ese momento, y desesperada por volver a sentir su íntimo contacto, alargó una mano hacia la de él, que descansaba en su cadera, y con ardiente ingenuidad, lo instó a que volviese a tocarla en aquél punto que aclamaba por atención, sin saber qué más podría hacer.

—Estás volviéndome loco… —lo escuchó murmurar cerca de sus labios, y después, sintió su dulce boca sobre uno de sus senos, mordisqueándolo con ternura, lamiéndolo con suavidad, y succionando con dulzura la delicada piel apiñonada de Wendy. Ella soltó un gritito de placer, enredando sus esbeltos dedos entre la densa y sedosa cabellera negra y lacia de Minho, aferrándose firmemente a su amante, aquél hombre que le robaba el corazón con cara respiro —Oh, Dios mío, vida mía…

—Por favor… Minho, por favor… —gimió Wendy otra vez, rogándole algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era. Lo necesitaba, de eso estaba segura. Necesitaba sentirlo. Aquello que su cuerpo entero anhelaba y que sólo él podría darle, y que de sólo él quería recibir. Arqueó instintivamente las caderas, instándolo inocentemente a entrar en ella, pero Minho retrocedió un par de centímetros, evitando su tierna y virgen hendidura. Wendy sollozó frustrada.

No podía entrar en ella en ese momento, por más que su cuerpo estuviera agonizando por hacerlo. Era consciente de que Wendy era completamente inocente, que era el único hombre al que le había permitido tanto, y que lo amaba con locura. Y debido a eso, iba controlarse, por más doloroso que pudiera resultarle. Quería causarle el mínimo daño posible, no podría evitarlo, no podía saltarse ese paso para impedir que el dolor se apoderara de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, pero sí que podía ayudarla a que fuese fugaz y llevadero. Por eso mismo, iba a contenerse lo más que pudiera. Hacerla estallar de placer, tanto que no se diera cuenta de la incómoda invasión, y llevarla con facilidad hacia el placer.

No tenía ninguna experiencia con vírgenes, aunque tampoco era un hombre demasiado experimentado. Sabía de qué iba el asunto, y lo que podía llegar a sentirse. Y pese a que nunca había estado con una chica tan pura como ella… Sólo siguió su instinto protector.

Significaba demasiado para él. Nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer que significara tanto… Que significara su existencia entera.

La amaba demasiado como para odiarse a sí mismo si le causaba daño. Por ella había empezado a respirar, y era su razón para mantenerse con vida. Hacía varios minutos, aquella misma mujer, a la que estaba amando con toda el alma, le había confesado que lo amaba, y el tímido rubor de sus mejillas le había arrebatado el frágil autocontrol que la había mantenido a salvo de él.

Ahora que lo sabía, no había marcha atrás. No podría quedarse lejos de ella nunca. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. La necesitaba como sus pulmones necesitaban el oxigeno para seguir trabajando. Ella era… Era todo.

La obligó a quedarse quieta, por su propia estabilidad mental y el bienestar de su pequeña y dulce amante, la única persona que le debilitaba las piernas y le ablandaba el corazón con un simple parpadeo.

Inclinándose sobre ella, besó su cuello, devorando la tersura de su piel, tan delicadamente como su reprimido deseo se lo permitió.

Se encaminó en el sendero sinuoso de sus curvas suaves y perfiladas, dejando rastros de besos por su tórax, entre sus senos, enredando la lengua en su delicado ombligo y bajando más, hasta aquél rincón de su cuerpo que tanto anhelaba saborear extensamente. De repente, toda la seguridad exigente de Wendy salió disparada de ahí, y, totalmente colorada, escondió aquello que él tanto quería con su pequeña mano. Sabía que no iba a entregarse fácilmente, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su primera vez. No esperaba que fuese así, tampoco iba a obligarla… Pero ella también necesitaba lo que iba a hacerle.

—Será más fácil si antes te beso ahí… —le explicó con ternura, mirándola a los ojos. Ella apartó la vista completamente enrojecida, con los ojos brillándole cristalinos por la timidez y le permitió, avergonzada, el paso al centro de su ser —. Déjame amarte, Wendy… —y dicho eso, empezó a hacerle el amor con la boca. Preparándola para su cuerpo con exquisita ternura y delicadeza, como si besara suaves pétalos de rosa. Wendy volvió a ponerse rígida bajo sus labios cuando la penetró quedamente con la lengua, tanteando el terreno que pisaba con ella, siguió torturándola largo rato, deleitándose con los gemidos que le provocaba. Y en el momento cumbre, se retorció contra él, elevando las caderas impulsivamente, gimiendo y gritando su nombre sin poder evitarlo. Le encantó el sonido de su voz pronunciar su nombre, completamente enloquecida.

Era escandalosa, apenas había empezado con ella y estaba sollozando como una hermosa leona. Le encantó la agudeza de su voz, de sus gritos anhelantes. Le maravilló que no intentara contenerlos, que se permitiera arquear las caderas con vehemencia, y se aferrara fuertemente a su cabello. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó nuevamente, y soltó un pequeño alarido de placer, arqueó la espalda, formando una perfecta media luna sobre la alfombra, dejándose arrastrar por aquél pequeño torbellino de placer, y unos instantes después, sus músculos volvieron a relajarse con asombrosa languidez, estremeciéndose suavemente. Sabía perfectamente lo que su pequeña había acabado de experimentar, pero lejos de sentirse satisfecho con el pequeño orgasmo que le había provocado, se esforzó para acostumbrarla a la tirante intimidad que se tejía entre ellos.

Continuó embistiéndola con cuidado, aún cuando sabía que no era estrictamente necesario, y volvió a escalar sobre ella para besarla en los labios con desquiciante pasión contenida, haciéndola probar su propia esencia, degustar su sabor dulzón y erótico. Acarició su cabello sedoso, que despedía un hechizante aroma a frutas, con los dedos trémulos, apartando un poco el rostro del de ella, mirándola dulcemente a los ojos, mientras la hacía levantar una de sus relajadas y esbeltas piernas cremosas y enredarla en su cadera, alzando las de ella en consecuencia, para que todo resultase menos doloroso.

 

Iba a suceder. Había llegado el momento.

La respiración pesada de él, que hacía subir y bajar su pecho bruscamente, se detuvo al ver la pura confianza en los hermosos ojos de Wendy. Temblando violentamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse, colocó su cuerpo, dolorido y ansioso, en la tierna entrada de Wendy, resbalando contra su sedosa humedad. Observó el perfecto rostro de ella, con sus enormes ojos, contrayéndose por la necesidad y el placer.

Sintió sus pequeñas manos arañándole la espalda, y bufó, rogando por un poco de control. No quería hacerle daño. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ansioso quería simplemente poseerla sobre aquella alfombra mágica. Demostrarle físicamente todas las maneras en que podía amarla. Dios, se moría por enseñarle… Se moría por ser suyo de todas las maneras posibles.

Entró un poquito en ella, penetrándola con sumo cuidado, mientras sus labios besaban dulcemente los de ella. Notó una ligera resistencia, debido a que su pequeño cuerpo no estaba completamente acostumbrado a aquella intensa intimidad, a la enorme invasión del cuerpo masculino.

El mágico gemido que Wendy profirió arqueando la espalda contra él hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara, penetrándola otro poquito más. Era una tortura. Una hermosa… y excitante tortura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como se rompían las últimas hebras de su autocontrol, y sin poder evitarlo, se enterró en ella con una firme y certera estocada. Maldijo mentalmente al escucharla lanzar un ahogado chillido, y terminó de deslizarse dentro de ella, notando como la imperceptible telilla de su virginidad se rompía dolorosamente.

A Wendy la sobrecogió la presión de los cuerpos, la punzada de dolor que le recorrió la columna vertebral y la extraña y novedosa sensación de tenerlo dentro. Intentó arquear las caderas, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se moviera en su interior, para ver si lograba pasar el dolor, pero sólo consiguió que se enterrase más en su estrecha cavidad y sintió como si la rasgara por dentro. Minho permaneció quieto, estático entre sus piernas, y secó las lágrimas de temor que habían rodado en el hermoso rostro de Wendy. Ella temblaba aterrada bajo su cuerpo, pero no por miedo a él, sino a haberlo arruinado todo.

—Perdóname… Perdóname, cielo… Espera un poco, ya pasará… —intentó tranquilizarla.

—Duele… —sollozó Wendy avergonzada, intentando, esta vez, sacarlo de su cuerpo, totalmente apenada por su infantil reacción. No sabía que dolería tanto. Pero Minho solamente se inclinó más hacia ella, sellando sus labios con amor, y empezando a moverse lentamente, adelante y atrás, con tanta delicadeza y cuidado como su instinto enfebrecido se lo permitió.

—Sé que duele… Vida mía, perdóname… —dijo entrando en ella cada vez más y Wendy se preparó para sentir nuevamente la incomodidad arder en su interior.  
Pero en esa ocasión no fue así. El dolor empezó a desvanecerse, sorprendiéndola por la intensa oleada de placer que empezaba a recorrerla.

El ritmo lento y cariñoso que Minho estaba marcando hizo que el dolor pronto fuese sólo un vago recuerdo. La tensión y el placer volvieron a inundar su diminuto cuerpo, estocada tras estocada. Y de repente, la necesidad de tenerlo más y más dentro se hizo agónica, desesperante. Cuando entre ellos no había más que placer y deseo, aunado a un prodigioso amor, Wendy, dejando atrás su timidez, se aferró a su ancha espalda, enterrándole las uñas en la base de su columna vertebral, enloquecida por el ritmo que iba acercándola maravillosamente a la cima. Dios santo, cuánto lo amaba… Cuándo lo quería en su vida. El amor que sentía por él la obnubilaba y la mantenía en un estado de completa locura.

Su cuerpo se tensó como nunca antes, luchando por llegar a aquél lugar donde Minho estaba lanzándola sin piedad. Resultó mágicamente doloroso. Rozaba con sus dedos el pasmoso clímax.

Minho aceleró sus empates, su respiración pesada colapsaba contra los labios dulces de Wendy, sus cuerpos enfervorecidos se unían en una apasionada danza mitológica bajo la luz ambarina del fuego y sobre aquella alfombra que lo había atestiguado todo: La entrega, el placer, la pasión, el temor… Pero sobre todo, el ardiente amor que los consumía a cada momento.

El tiempo, el espacio y el resto de universo que no fuera Choi Minho, explotó en la cabeza de Wendy en miles de trozos cuando un insoportable placer la sacudió por entero.  
Apretó los dientes, presa del placer y el delirio, sintiéndose más tensa conforme iba acercándose a la cumbre.

Se convulsionó, se ciñó alrededor de su endurecido cuerpo como un guante hecho a medida, llegó al cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la suave esencia de su impetuoso orgasmo emanó de su ser. Todo daba vueltas, y se aferró a Minho como si él fuese lo único estable en aquél tornado de sensaciones.

Un segundo después, Minho se rindió al mismo celestial placer, pronunciando su nombre como un ardoroso grito de guerra y hundiéndose profundamente en ella con una fiera estocada. Se estremeció sobre ella, liberándose en su interior, impulsado hacia el límite de la locura, alcanzando aquél punto de febril placer a donde él mismo la había lanzado segundos antes.

Se desplomó sobre su tembloroso cuerpo, inmensamente satisfecho, agitado… relajado y feliz.

Increíble… Nunca había experimentado un placer mayor… Nunca…

Lucharon por recuperar el aliento como dos náufragos que tocaban las arenosas orillas de una isla desierta, íntimamente entrelazados, musitando palabras de amor incomprensibles. Varios minutos después, cuando su corazón había recobrado un poco la cordura, la aferró a su cuerpo, arrastrándola con él cuando se recostó en la amplia alfombra. Deleitado por sentir la cálida piel de Wendy desnuda y húmeda contra la suya.

Wendy escondió el rostro en su hombro, y se movió inquieta al sentirlo cálido y relajado dentro de ella. Minho acarició su espalda con la palma extendida, mimando su columna vertebral con ternura.

No tenía palabras. No sabía qué decir que no supiera ella. Pasados unos minutos, salió de su relajado y suave interior con extremo cuidado, cerró sus piernas, pegándola a él y la abrazó con el corazón entero. Sintiendo que éste iba a estallarle de pura alegría y amor. No podía esconder la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, y aún tenía el corazón acelerado por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca… de poder tocarla… De que le hubiera permitido hacerle el amor. De tenerla en su vida, y poder asegurar que nunca iba a dejarla ir de nuevo.

Sintió las tímidas manos de Wendy hacer círculos en su pecho con los dedos, y bajó la mirada hacia ella, aferrándola más fuertemente, acariciando con una mano su cabello enmarañado y con la otra, que antes acariciaba su espalda, recorría su estrecha cintura. Observó de reojo el desastre de ropa que habían dejado en la habitación, pero su atención regresó por entero a aquella hada que tenía enfrente, con el cabello enredado debido a él, y el tibio cuerpo blando y saciado… también, debido a él.

—Ahora… —habló con su profunda voz enronquecida todavía, en un susurro romántico que sólo ella podría escuchar—. Tiene que casarse conmigo, señorita, acaba de abusar de mí, y no piense que puede marcharse y cotillear con sus amigas, tengo una reputación que mantener…

La risita entre dientes que Wendy profirió le entibió el alma y su pequeña leona alada escondió el rostro en su hombro nuevamente. Una oleada de intensa y amorosa ternura recorrió su cuerpo. Era tan linda… tan hermosa… Tan perfecta, y tan suya. Estaba entre las alas de aquél hermoso ángel caído, y se aferraría a su piel con uñas y dientes, aunque la gente dijera que estaba loco.

—No te lo he dicho, ¿cierto? —Inquirió él repentinamente, con el rostro solemnemente serio. Wendy alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos preciosos ojos negros que se clareaban con la hoguera cercana. Adoró su fuerte mandíbula delineada por la luz danzarina y miró entonces el pecho desnudo que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos —. Ni siquiera cuando me dijiste que me amas… O mientras te hacía el amor; no, no te lo dije…

Wendy enseguida comprendió lo que quería decir, y se apresuró a hacerle saber que no necesitaba decirle nada si no lo sentía, o no estaba preparado. Pero apenas abrió los labios, Minho la calló acariciando con su dedo índice la boca femenina, y depositar en ella un pequeño y casto beso, como si fuesen dos niños en un parque.

—Te amo —dijo con sencillez, mirándola a los ojos. Wendy se quedó muda de asombro… Y felicidad. Sus enormes ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas de un momento a otro, y su delicado ceño se frunció para intentar contenerlas, pero una de ellas salió inevitablemente. Y todo aquél tiempo… se había hecho daño a sí misma, y a él. Porque pensaba que no la quería en su vida. Qué tonta había sido, cuán ciega había debido estar… —Te amo, Wendy, te amo tanto que sin ti, me es imposible respirar. Te amé cuando eras la niña canadiense rara en el colegio, y te amo ahora que sigues siendo una imprudente mujer canadiense. Te amo, y voy a decírtelo a cada segundo, hasta el día en que muera —Minho secó sus lágrimas de felicidad con los labios, y volvió a besarla quedamente—. Dímelo de nuevo —rogó extasiado—, dime que me amas, quiero escucharlo otra vez.

Wendy se irguió sobre la alfombra, apoyada en ambos brazos, con las palmas abiertas a cada lado de la cabeza de Minho, sintiéndose presa de una seguridad y confianza que hasta ahora empezaba a acompañarla. Con el corazón estallándole de júbilo gozoso, se humedeció los labios, le sonrió con inocente picardía, inclinó su cabeza hacia la de él y susurró apasionadamente contra su boca:

—Te amo, Choi Minho. Te amo, te amo, te amo —repitió antes de fundir sus labios nuevamente contra la suave carne masculina. Ahora nada se interpondría entre él y ella. Nadie lograría separarlos nunca, jamás.

Minho rió coquetamente bajo sus labios, la besó con ardor, y coló las manos bajo la cortina de largo y ondulado cabello marrón que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, haciéndola pasar una pierna sobre su cadera y sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus fuertes, largas y fibrosas piernas… Oh… Sí, otra vez, por favor.


End file.
